


When there is nothing left, all you can do is live

by adreamingladyknight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingladyknight/pseuds/adreamingladyknight
Summary: Definition of 'Avenge': inflict harm on behalf of (oneself or someone else previously wronged or harmed)When there is no one to blame, there is no one to avenge. The world has stopped for them but the world keeps spinning for you. When there is nothing left, all you can do is live.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Kudos: 3





	When there is nothing left, all you can do is live

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and the MCU belongs to Disney.

Five Years.

Five and a half years, since the world stopped.

Every year, there was a memorial held and every year everyone, those who could, would list out who they lost. It always started the same, with a “Where were you?”. It had been a year but for everyone that was in the room, sitting around tables, standing near the bar, staring at their drink refusing to look at anyone in the eye, it had been as fresh as the drink in their glass. They all had monsters in their closets, they couldn’t help it, they were shinobi, that was part of the job. But no one could have prepared them for _that day_. Seeing their family, friends, students, teachers, _Hokage_ fade to dust right in front of them. It was different when they lost their Yondaime, they had an enemy to fight, someone to blame.

**_Naruto_**.

**_The Uchiha_**.

Instead, there was just…..

dust.

Of course, they didn’t actually have to say anything, all they had to do was walk outside and look towards the stone faces. A year ago, the view was breathtaking, giant heads etched into the cliff, created by the finest stonemasons in the village. A symbol of pride for the village.

Look that direction now and your eye is drawn to a plaque underneath said faces. Only those with chakra enhanced eyes can see the writing.

_For those who were snuffed out, silently and without fanfare, for which we’ll never be able to avenge, may we forever remember you_

A testament of their guilt and helplessness in the face of The Great Sorrow. The plaque lists out all those who were lost, names of families torn apart, of entire generations gone from one second to the next.

Every year someone asks The Question, and every year the answer was the same. Silence. 

Year Six was approaching and signs of normalcy were beginning to return.

And between one blink and the next.

They were back.

**Author's Note:**

> Brainstorming for this fic basically birthed 'I am Iron Man'. Debated putting Tony in this but decided he deserved his own story. I want this to be a light-hearted story but there will definitely be some darker themes dealing with the aftermath of the blip and post-infinity war for Thor who never truly got to heal.
> 
> I'm definitely working on 'I am Iron Man', I have mostly Ch. 2 written just need to go through and add more meat to it.
> 
> -adreamingladyknight


End file.
